Stray Shots
by SRL541
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations. #6 - Remember: A certain music-themed ghost confuses herself during her usual haunt. (General)
1. Shot Number 1: Puzzle

**Stray Shots **

A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters or story line

* * *

><p><strong>Contents<strong>

#1 - Puzzle: Mr. Lancer finds himself in the hands of the Guys in White. (Drama)

#2 - Wake-up Call: Danny wakes up at 10:30 a.m. and rushes to school… (Humor)

#3 - Good vs. Evil: After an incident, Danny struggles to understand evil and how to fight it. (Hurt/Comfort)

#4 - Birthday: It's Sam's birthday, and Danny is in a rush… (Humor/Romance)

#5 - Love of Humanity: A conversation with a stranger helps Danny with his view about his predicament with the government. (Hurt/Comfort)

#6 - Remember: A certain music-themed ghost confuses herself during her usual haunt. (General)

Remember Piano Arrange Preview: http-s:-/-youtu.-be/PAe9WTdEA38 (Remove the hyphens, or go to link on profile.)

Note: These one-shots do not have any relation to each other. Each exist separately, so events occurring in one do not affect or happen in another.

* * *

><p>Puzzle<p>

#1 - Puzzle: Mr. Lancer finds himself in the hands of the Guys in White.

My First Attempt at Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters or story line.

* * *

><p>…<p>

… _Mr. Lancer… Mr. Lancer, please wake up …_

… _Ow… Head really hurts…_

_Mr. Lancer… Please tell me you're alive…_

Teal eyes opened slowly, squinting blearily at the bright light in the room. The eyes widened when their owner realized he was lying down in an unknown, large, and white room.

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_! Where am I, and why does my head hurt so much?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed, sitting up to attain a better view of the room. He noticed a figure kneeling at his side, with an arm reaching out as if it had been nudging him.

"Mr. Lancer, you're alive! I was so worried, 'cause most of the others had died. Are you alright? Please don't tell me you're still going to die! I don't know, since it's only by chance that-"

"Mr. Fenton? How are you… What happened?" Mr. Lancer interrupted the teen's rambling.

"Um… This is rather difficult to explain. Do you remember anything?" the student asked nervously.

_A massive ghost invasion, barely stopped… The Guys in White on television, declaring the need to perform extensive research to stop the ghosts… People disappearing… Danny Phantom vanishing… More ghosts attacking… Half the school gone… Sneaking into the base of the Guys in White… Alarms… Pain… Bright Flash…_

The memories flashed across Mr. Lancer's mind. He remembered entering the GiW's headquarters, and then, nothing. His memories after that were distorted.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny Fenton urgently asked again.

"I do not remember what happened," Mr. Lancer replied. He lifted his hand up to feel his head - and jolted as he realized the lower-half of his body was sunken halfway through the floor.

"_A Christmas Carol_! Why am I sinking through the ground like a ghost?" Mr. Lancer frantically shouted, flummoxed by the strange scene and feeling of sinking through the floor. He managed to push his body back up to the floor and turn solid again. "That wasn't just me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Danny Fenton replied. He looked down, the dark look forming in his eyes unnatural on his youthful face.

"What… Why?"

Danny glanced to the side, his black hair shifting to obscure part of his face. "You know the Guys in White were doing experimentations, right? I don't know what you were doing, but the GiW found you doing something 'illegal.' They… experimented with the people they 'arrested.' … One of the experiments they did was - they tried to input ghost powers into humans, to make them sort of… half-ghost. They did that to you…"

"…?..." Mr. Lancer was speechless. This could not be happening. However, Danny's expression seemed too serious for this to be a complex prank. And, what he explained made some semblance of sense – rumors had been spreading around about human-experimentation. But... half-ghost? He felt as if he was missing a large portion of an elaborate puzzle. How could someone be half-ghost?

"Aauugh!"

Mr. Lancer's thoughts stopped immediately when he saw his student writhing on the ground in pain. Danny's hands were clutching at a metallic collar on his neck – something that Mr. Lancer had just noticed. He stepped forward to try to help Danny but did not know what to do. He hated to see someone so young in pain. Danny was also one of his students, for whom he cared...

"Subject 0023, please stop wasting time. Continue with the training, or there will be grave consequences," a gruff, male voice announced over an intercom.

Startled from the random voice, Mr. Lancer glanced around the room again. He counted at least sixteen cameras located in the pristine, white room. There was only one door to the room, and it had no handle. Once again, he was nonplussed.

The collar stopped blinking red and ceased emitting electricity. Danny lay on the ground, panting. The sheen of sweat covered his face, and his eyes seemed a little unfocused.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked, his voice thick with concern.

"Fine," Danny heaved, struggling to breathe normally again. "I need to get on with training you... They want me to train you to use your… ghost powers. 'Something about using you and your powers as a weapon..."

Danny slowly sat upright. "Are you okay, though? I can't be sure you that you are… fully stable after they experimented on you."

Mr. Lancer mentally checked to see if anything was anomalous about his body. The events had caused him to be preoccupied only with the loud thumps his heart made. His sluggish, confused brain was still processing what Danny had just said. "I don't feel anything wrong… Why do they want you to train me?"

Danny looked down again. "…Because I'm half-ghost too. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"No, that's not right. You're still tangible. Just work on one part of your body for now. Imagine that you are falling through the floor," Danny insisted. He was pacing, hoping that Mr. Lancer could master at least some control of intangibility.<p>

"I can't. Plus, isn't it enough that I can fly and turn invisible?" Mr. Lancer replied. Danny had been drilling him for at least four hours, by his guess. Sweat had long since covered his clothing – a white full-body hazmat suit. He would have never imagined that he would be in this position, being coached by one of his students to use supernatural powers.

"The GiW aren't exactly nice. We may be able to get six hours of free time if we're lucky enough and progress to the point that they want us to reach. Those six hours include sleep time, and half-ghosts need as much sleep as humans. Trust me, I would know. And, you probably want a more thorough explanation. Hurry, please."

Six hours… How well had they treated Danny? How long had Danny been imprisoned? If he remembered correctly, Danny had been absent for four months, right after the GiW had announced themselves to the public. Or was it three? There were so few students in his classes, it was hard for him to remember... Were those dark circles under Danny's eyes? And was that a bruise on his jaw?

"Mr. Lancer? I'm serious when I say we need to hurry."

"_Don Quixote_! It's too idealistic for me to master intangibility the first day I become half-ghost. Can't you demonstrate?"

Danny suddenly stopped moving, and his hands clenched into fists. His eyes glinted in the light. "I can't. The GiW made this abominable collar that neutralizes my ghost powers. If they hadn't, I would've busted out of here ages ago, and stopped all those people from dying…"

His voice had seemed strained, as if it was a dam holding in a wave of anger and regret. A period of silence occurred, as Danny seemed to battle with his emotions.

_Bam!_ A figure in white slammed the door open.

"Subjects 0023 and 1556, your training session is over. You may have a five-hour break."

The agent shut the door again, leaving Mr. Lancer and Danny alone again in their own solicitude.

Mr. Lancer broke the silence. "So we are sleeping in here? Don't they even have the clemency of providing beds?"

"…You get used to it," Danny answered, diverging from his own thoughts. "They're being very merciful with five hours. Hm… Where do I start explaining? …"

Silence reigned again.

Danny's eyes seemed as if they were looking far away. Mr. Lancer did not want to disturb his obvious contemplation; Danny had undergone a lot and probably needed time to think. His student appeared very different, solemn and pensive, from how he had been at school. Things had prominently changed from before.

Before… Before what? If he recalled correctly, the events had started when a ghost's face had suddenly appeared in the sky. The ghost declared himself to the city: He was Pariah Dark, back to prove his previous loss wrong. Somehow, Mr. Lancer didn't know how, he had been freed and awakened his ghostly army. He repeated his past attempt, bringing Amity Park into the Ghost Zone. This time, however, he was out for revenge.

This time, Phantom did not have a power suit.

He had fought for hours until he collapsed. The tyrant had almost taken the whole town, when Phantom woke and defeated him in an epic battle.

The consequences were dire. The majority of the town had been in ruins, and chaos was still evident a full week after the invasion. As a corollary, someone had to step up and take control. The GiW had taken the role. They succeeded in rebuilding the city, but began "experimentation" to "ultimately prevent another ghost invasion." Ghosts were captured, and horrible rumors of inhumane experiments had spread around the town. One day, Danny Phantom disappeared. The public immediately blamed the GiW, but they had acted nonchalant.

For four months, the public led protests. The GiW had gained substantial power after repairing Amity Park, and were like unmovable mountains to the small wind of complaint blowing against them. People started doing daring deeds, desperate to find their hero. Many people were taken for "illegally aiding ectoplasmic identities" or trespassing. There was still no advancement on the quest of finding their hero. Their efforts increased even more when rumors of experimentations on humans dispersed through the public. Their hero wouldn't want that; he protected humans.

Mr. Lancer had cracked under all of the stress. His students were mostly gone, taken away because they or their family had resisted the GiW. He himself entered the GiW's headquarters to put an end to it all; contrary to what many of his students thought, he did care about his students. He had managed to sneak in. He was hit by a sudden feeling of despair, realizing he had no idea where Phantom could be, when…

Phantom. What was he thinking? He had to find Danny Phantom, so they could escape and terminate the GiW. He had no time to be reminiscing or training his… ghostly powers.

"Danny, do you know where Phantom is?" Mr. Lancer asked with a new sense of exigency. Phantom would have been there for four months… like Danny had. Would he be alright?

"…Phantom? … I thought you would've figured it out," Danny replied, "once I mentioned I was half-ghost. Though, I suppose it would be hard to imagine that your student was a superhero."

Your student was a superhero. What? Did that mean Phantom was his student? Phantom had been missing for four months, and Danny had been as well. In fact, they disappeared on the same day. And, Danny was an enigma, a puzzle to be solved. Mr. Lancer had been certain that Danny was a promising student in his first few weeks of school. Why would he change?

He could hear puzzle pieces clicking together in his head.

Absences, all correlating to the brawls Phantom fought. The lassitude he had seen in his student's eyes, though he had assumed it was the result of staying up late playing video games. Phantom's incessant routine of fights. A bruise or two that he may have noticed, but upon which he never acted.

"You're Danny Phantom?" Mr. Lancer breathed dubiously.

"Yeah. Sorry about all the absences and missing homework. And, all the beakers I dropped."

"It's fine… I can't believe that one of my own students was out there, fighting so often. You could've gotten hurt really badly! … You have been… … Did the GiW do anything to you?"

Danny answered softly, his voice almost a susurrus, "They didn't do much. They only recorded my vital signs and tested my abilities. But, they found that I was half-ghost, or a halfa. Halfas are potentially more powerful than other ghosts. With human properties of thought and emotion, and powers of a ghost and human - since humans pass through objects in the Ghost Zone - halfas may perform better and can be considered the ultimate weapons against other ghosts. So… they started experimenting on others after they… extracted the knowledge of how I became a half-ghost.

"They experimented on so many… Most people died… The DNA of a person and the voltage of the electric shock have to be just right for success. And, ghost energy affects everyone's mind differently. If someone is lucky and survives, they can go crazy. People also have different inherent powers, and some are… not compatible with humans.

"I have to watch you closely now. I don't want to watch you die and become another life that I couldn't save… It's all my fault. If I hadn't been captured, all those people would be alive. This wouldn't be such a mess.

"I feel like this is an impossible puzzle. I can't solve it. Somehow, I have to get out and help everyone. But I can't, no matter how hard I try."

Mr. Lancer looked at his student, his hero. "Perhaps I can help. You have determination and experience. Maybe all you need is the missing puzzle piece: the help of others."

Mr. Lancer continued, "Train me. I'm here to help."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the phony, cliché title and ending. I couldn't think of a title, so I just imputed a random motif of a puzzle into the story and ending. Please tell me my mistakes; I write to improve my vocabulary and writing.

Thanks for reading!

Also, this story is supposed to be in third-person-limited point of view. Sorry for any confusion. The flow of the story needs work, too. ^^;


	2. Shot Number 2: Wakeup Call

Wake-up Call

A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations.#2- Wake-up Call: Danny wakes up at 10:30 a.m. and rushes to school… Attempt at humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters or storyline.

* * *

><p>Light grew in intensity behind his eyelids… Warmth spread over his skin – the sun was shining down on him through his window…<p>

Wait… sunlight?

Danny shot up from his bed. Frantically, he glanced at his clock. _10:30_. Great. He was late.

He must have turned off his alarm by accident. Or, maybe he did not turn on the alarm at all. He only had gotten to bed at 6:30 a.m; the Box Ghost somehow kept evading him. It was funny, but a little pathetic, that it took so long just to catch one ghost. No… it was just pathetic. He really needed more sleep…

Danny leapt to his dresser and pulled out his trademark t-shirt and jeans. In the process of taking off his pajama top, he ran into the bathroom. He continued to change his clothes while brushing his teeth. On second thought, maybe doing two tasks at a time was actually slower… but he couldn't think now. He was in a hurry. He really couldn't miss any more school…

Grabbing his backpack, he headed out the door. Skipping breakfast once in a while shouldn't be too detrimental to his health. He hid behind a tree, turned into his ghostly half, and launched himself into the sky.

Flying gave Danny a little time to think. Why didn't Jazz wake him up? She always woke up early. When he had been rushing around the house, he also noticed open doors – signs that his parents also left. If they were up and getting ready to leave, why didn't they wake him up?

As he neared the school, he pulled out his phone and called Sam. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He held the phone to his ear. Maybe he shouldn't call her in the middle of class… Whoops. The phone was already ringing. Someone on the other end picked up.

"Hey Sam. What bell are you in right now?"

"Danny, wha–"

"Quiet, I'm in a rush. Just tell me quickly." Danny cut off Sam's attempt at addressing him. He neared the school, but he couldn't see anyone through the windows…

"Danny –," Sam started, sounding a little exasperated.

"Nevermind, I just got to school now. You don't have to tell me." Danny phased into the building. Why was the school so quiet?

"Danny, it's S –," Sam tried again.

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"It's Saturday, Danny."

…

"… I blame the Box Ghost… I'm going back to sleep now."

Several blocks over, Sam tucked her phone into her pocket. She smiled and shook her head. Sometimes, Danny was just a little too oblivious.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my failed attempt at humor. All of the one-shots that I have planned are kind of dark and intense, so I wanted to try something lighter. This is also very short… ^^;

This is also the only idea of which I had already written some parts, and the only idea that I could rush – I really wanted to put something up for the 8th Dannyversary, but I was busy. (I hope this comes up on before 12 a.m.…) I apologize for being so late and for being behind in reviewing. There are probably a lot of errors in this as well – I wrote this really quickly. Also, for clarification, I might continue some of these ideas, depending on time and/or reviews.

I hope I can catch up soon… Thanks for the feedback so far!

Happy Dannyversary!


	3. Shot Number 3: Good vs Evil

Good vs. Evil

A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations.#3 – Good vs. Evil: After an incident, Danny struggles to understand evil and how to fight it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters or storyline.

Recently, I read a few chapters of Savage Spawn by Jonathan Kellerman and watched National Geographic's "Science of Evil." My class was reading Lord of the Flies by William Golding, so my language arts teacher presented these sources to augment our reading. I was a little disturbed, and I wanted to mull over some of this information in a more optimistic manner. The result is this story.

Warning – may be a little disturbing in some parts (nothing too bad)

* * *

><p><em>Wham!<em>

The force of the hit literally threw him into a nearby apartment. Danny stood, scanned his surroundings, and winced. He had burst completely through the wall. Bits of bricks and drywall lay strewn about him, decorating a glossy hardwood floor.

When did Skulker become so powerful? Even his future version, an amalgam of himself and Technus as Skulktech 9.9, had not seemed so strong.

Future version…

His mind suddenly whirled with emotions. He should not think of that future. It always resulted in disconcerting thoughts of his potential to become evil.

Taking deep breaths to palliate his agitated nerves, Danny observed the room around him. He hoped the owner had good insurance…

Fortunately, Skulker seemed to have stopped chasing him …

…

What was that smell?

The smell of lemon air freshener hid an insidious scent of… death. With his affinity with ghosts, Danny was sensitive to the dead. He was certain that his conclusion about the smell was correct.

Why would the apartment smell like death? The apartment appeared to be average. It was fairly clean and organized… Maybe he should check the other rooms. He did not care that he might be invading someone's privacy. If someone had died, there was a chance that there was still danger – someone could need help now!

Danny hurriedly flew into the adjacent room. The macabre smell seemed to grow stronger…

Lurid pictures of mutilated bodies decorated one side of the room. A jar of preserved human hands sat on a nightstand. And… was that a skull?

Too horrified to move, Danny could only float above the shocking scene. His stomach turned violently, and bile rose in his throat. He dismissed the sensation with a swallow of his throat. What was all this? It couldn't be real, could it?

His eyes roamed to the other side of the room. He couldn't stop himself from throwing up this time; the remainder of his previous meal surged onto the floor. Hmm… he didn't know that he could still throw up in his ghost form… but he didn't really care at the moment.

A corpse, cut open and dismembered, lay on a table.

He heard the footsteps when it was too late to escape. Danny spun around to see someone standing in the doorway. The large figure was definitely human, an adult male. He looked normal. His brown hair was tidy, and his clothes were clean.

"Do you want to volunteer next?" the man cackled. His mouth twisted into a terrifying grin.

Danny was petrified only for a second. In the next, he was flying toward a public phone booth. He found himself calling 911, stumbling through an explanation, and ending the call.

That was… It couldn't be… But… … … His ghost sense hadn't gone off. That person was human. He had pictures of corpses. He had remnants of corpses. He had mostly likely created those corpses.

That was… a psychopath? The psychopath seemed normal. How was he so evil? There had been at least 20 pictures of corpses as well as the recent body. How could someone do such a thing? All those people…

Without realizing it, Danny had flown into his room. He curled into a ball on his bed. His future, the psychopath… they both obfuscated his feelings on evil. He felt as if the world had inverted colors. If an average human could become so evil, how could he stop himself, a half-ghost, from becoming evil?

* * *

><p>Danny picked at his dinner. His mother had finally cooked something edible, but he didn't care.<p>

His sister was observing him intently. The table was silent.

"So, Mom and Dad, what did you do today?" Jazz offered. She was probably trying to ameliorate the tension and determine what was distressing Danny.

"Oh! The police called us to look at a crime scene!" Jack responded happily, oblivious to the uneasiness in the room. "There was a ghost involved!"

"It was something disturbing. We shouldn't tell you kids about it," replied Maddie.

"We're teenagers already. Plus, I am studying psychology. I want to learn more about people. Could you please tell us what happened?" Jazz proposed.

"Okay. I do want to give you two a warning. After a call this afternoon, the police found a corpse. There were other pictures of disturbing bodies in the room. The crime scene was in a neighborhood similar to our own, so I want you to be careful," Maddie advised.

"There was a ghost involved!" Jack exclaimed. He leapt to his feet, forgetting his dinner.

"Yes, Jack, there was evidence that the ghost kid Phantom was there. One of the walls had a large hole, likely indicating a fight between ghosts – something that recently has been increasing in occurrence. What is more confusing is what appears to be glowing vomit. Ghosts can't vomit," explained Maddie.

"It was a trick! The ghost kid was probably attempting to make it look like he found the bodies. But, we won't be tricked by that evil ghost scum!"

"However, the police said that the ghost kid informed them about the bodies, and that he sounded confused and shocked."

"It was the ghost that did it! I know it! Ghos-"

"Were there any other suspects?" Jazz cut off her father before he could continue blabbering about ghosts.

"The owner of the apartment was arrested. His fingerprints were on a knife. He spoke so normally and intelligently, though, and he was very hygienic. The police also checked his background, and his history had no type of trauma that could disturb someone's psyche. It's hard to believe that he would be a killer," Maddie reasoned.

"The ghost overshadowed him!" Jack declared.

"But, psychopaths do exist in this world. How can you be so sure that he was not the killer?" Jazz defended, crossing her arms. She quickly glanced at Danny before returning her gaze to her parents.

"Ghosts are evil," Maddie concluded, "so a ghost must have done this. Humans aren't that evil."

"But- "

"Can I go to my room? I don't feel like eating." Danny spoke for the first time that evening. He definitely had to go somewhere else to think and make sense of the mess in his head.

Maddie could tell that something was disturbing him. "Sure, Danny. I'll clean up your dinner."

As Danny headed for his room, Jazz leapt up and placed her dishes in the sink.

"I'm finished, so I'll go check up on Danny." She rushed after him.

"Thanks, Jazz. You're really helpful," Maddie complimented. She furrowed her brow in her worry about Danny. Lately, he seemed different…

"Can I have some fudge now?" Jack asked.

Maddie made a mental sigh.

* * *

><p>"Danny, can I come in?"<p>

"Sure, Jazz," Danny mumbled. He was on his bed again, with his knees pulled up to his chest. His elbows lay crossed on his knees, and his head was nestled on his elbows.

Jazz shut the door quietly and sat on his bed. She extended her hand to rest on Danny's elbow.

"I assume that you were really bothered by what you saw. You must have a lot of questions."

Danny nodded, with his head still settled on his elbows. He was silent for a few seconds, but then he burst.

"I just don't understand anything anymore! How can a normal human become so evil? You heard Mom say that nothing happened to him to make him different from everyone else. Does that mean that anyone can become evil?" Danny blurted. "Can I really stop myself from becoming evil?"

"Normal people can become evil. There was an experiment at Stanford University. Average people were chosen to participate in a simulation of a jail. In the end, the 'guards' had really become 'guards' that punished the 'prisoners' in some ways that can be considered evil. Evil is just a part of us that we all have to fight," Jazz consoled. She gave Danny an encouraging smile when he raised his head to look up at her.

"But, I am part-ghost. Mom and Dad say that ghosts are evil, so shouldn't I be evil, or at least have a greater chance to become evil? " Danny asked. He uncurled himself and scooted closer to Jazz.

"Just because you are half-ghost doesn't make you any more or less susceptible. You're still a person. Your alternate future doesn't mean anything either. You choose your own destiny. Plus, some good ghosts exist," Jazz comforted. She also moved a little closer to her sibling.

"How do I stop myself from becoming evil? You said that anyone can become evil." Danny shuddered. "If I become evil, I won't just hurt some people. I will destroy the world. What do I do?"

Jazz put a reassuring arm around Danny. "Yes, everyone has a potential for great evil. **But** that also means that everyone has a potential for great good. You really can't do much to prevent yourself from becoming evil. Just work toward good. You can battle evil by trying to be good."

"… Thanks Jazz. You're a great help." Danny said sincerely. But, he shuddered again, still thinking. He leaned closer to Jazz, appreciating her warmth and support.

"Danny, I know you must be traumatized. Seeing so many bodies must be so horrible. I know you wanted to save those people even though they were already gone." Jazz guessed correctly at Danny's disquiet. She looked up, pondering, and then returned her gaze at Danny. "Just… Remember this tragedy as motivation to help others…"

For several minutes, they sat on the bed together. Danny did not reach any conclusion.

" … If you need any more help, just ask. I think you need some time to think alone." Jazz hugged Danny and left the room.

Danny sat there and contemplated Jazz's explanations… He agreed with Jazz. All he could do now was vow to help others. He will strive to keep that promise.

* * *

><p>AN: I should be working on homework, studying, and a hundred other things, but I found myself typing this because I was confused about "evil." Or, that might just be an excuse. I keep putting things off because I feel so awkward about some things… including reviewing other fanfictions and replying. Sorry!

This was also done more quickly than I would have wanted. Please tell me about the mistakes I made in word usage and grammar.

I really appreciate the reviews! (Do authors usually PM reviewers?)

^^; The story seems a little disconnected, with Danny mostly just horrified about the bodies at first, then only worrying about evil.

I'm going to have a lot of late nights (and other bad consequences) for using this time to write… B/. Why do I do this to myself?


	4. Shot Number 4: Birthday

Birthday

Summary: It's Sam's birthday, and Danny is in a rush… Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters or storyline.

* * *

><p>"Tucker!" Danny materialized into his friend's room. He crept forward, his face displaying a troubled look.<p>

"Wha-!" Tucker sat up with a startled yelp and promptly fell off his bed.

"I need your help."

Tucker sleepily glanced at the clock. "At 11:45 p.m.? This better be good," he yawned before continuing, "I need to get back to my beauty sleep."

"I entirely forgot about Sam's birthday, and I haven't bought her a present yet." Danny bent down to help Tucker up.

He graciously accepted his help before replying. "Don't be so nervous about it. You still have time to buy something."

"But I don't have any money."

"No allowance?"

"Lately, I've been shirking my chores because of ghost fighting." Danny started to pace around the room. "My parents won't give me any allowance until I start doing them again."

Danny paused, and then he stared at Tucker with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sorry," Tucker raised his empty hands to show his lack of money. "I used mine on an updated version for _Doomed_. Ask the person you usually borrow money from."

"But that's Sam." At Tucker's nod, he continued. "I can't ask her! That'll be so awkward, asking if I can borrow money to give her a present."

"Then ask someone tomorrow at school."

Danny started to pace again. "But that's the problem! It wouldn't be her birthday then. I only have a few more minutes before it's not her birthday."

There was a slight pause before Tucker frowned, "I have the feeling something is a little off." He yawned again and lay down on his bed, "I'm too sleepy to think about it, though."

"What is it? This is important!" Danny's voice and breathing rate seemed to rise even more.

Tucker sleepily replied, "Wouldn't Sam had said anything about her birthday if it was today?"

"No, she usually doesn't. Don't you remember? When we forget, she likes to make us feel guilty the next day, and she makes us apologize by following all her orders for a week."

"Oh, right." Tucker closed his eyes and mumbled, "That also means that I need to get her a present, too."

"Don't go back to sleep yet! We only have a few minutes!"

"Why are you so frantic this time? We could let the same thing happen again." Tucker cracked an eye open and waited a moment before smirking. "Or are you finally realizing that she's your girlfriend?"

"No, it's not that!" Danny looked down as his cheeks reddened, "I just wanted to give her something this time."

"Then give her a hug or a kiss, something that doesn't require any money."

"She's not my girlfriend! I can't do those things with her!"

"Even a hug?" Tucker stopped his teasing when he saw his friend become more frantic. "She likes nature. Take her outside to see the trees, or something."

"That's it!" Danny leapt in triumph. "You're a genius, Tucker!"

"Huh?"

"I'll take her flying outside." Danny was already across the room. As he turned intangible and flew out, he yelled back, "Thanks, Tuck!"

There was a second of silence before Tucker realized what was bothering him. He rushed to his window. "Wait! Danny, wait!"

When there was no response, Tucker climbed back into his bed. "Oh well, he'll figure it out soon," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Sam was sleeping when she heard a quiet knock on the window. She emerged from her sleep and made her way to the window when the knocking persisted. At the sight of Danny, she opened the window and let the cool air tumble into her room.<p>

"I'msosorryIforgotaboutyourbirt hday,andIdidn'tbuyapresentforyou,soIwanttotakeyououtonafly."

Sam tilted her head at the mush of words that sprouted from Danny's mouth. "Slow down, I have no idea what you just said."

He blushed and looked down. He tried to say something again, but it was incomprehensible.

Sam yawned. "I need to get back to sleep, so-"

"Come flying with me." Danny blurted out. He extended a hand out to her.

There was a brief silence before Sam responded, "Sure?"

Within seconds, they were flying over a wide expanse of forest.

The chilly night breeze played with Sam's hair and nightgown, but Sam felt comfortably warm in Danny's arms. An aroma of pine rose from the trees, and the soft glow of the moon in the dark night sky created a perfect lighting.

Sam sighed in pleasure.

Danny seemed to misinterpret her sigh. "If you don't like this, I'll take you back."

"No, it's wonderful." Sam smiled and looked into Danny's eyes. "But, what brought this on?"

"I – I forgot to buy you a birthday present, and I only realized it was your birthday about fifteen minutes ago." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "It's too late; it's not your birthday anymore."

Sam looked at the watch, which displayed the time "12:01", and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I should've realized earlier. I was stupid and I forgot-"

Her eyes widened in realization during Danny's apologies. She raised her index finger and put it to his lips to silence him. "Danny, stop apologizing. It's my birthday today, and it was a perfect start to my day."

Sam smiled when Danny processed her words and his face turned redder.

* * *

><p>AN: Sort of a Humor/romance. I'm running short on time, so there may be a lot of mistakes.

**It's sapphireswimming's birthday, so wish her a happy birthday. :D**


	5. Shot Number 5: Love of Humanity

Love of Humanity

A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations. #5 - Love of Humanity: A conversation with a stranger helps Danny with his view on his government predicament.

* * *

><p>"Wherever the art of Medicine is loved, there is also a love of Humanity." – Hippocrates<p>

"Love is the best medicine."

* * *

><p>Danny breathed in the smell of fresh air, the unfiltered breeze that somehow made the air in buildings seem stifling and fake. It was tinted green, the aromas of the surrounding trees and flowers dispersing within it. The sun felt nice on his face.<p>

If he ignored his "escort" behind the tree and disregarded how close this garden was to the research facility, he could almost pretend he was free.

He sighed, leaning his head backwards and slumping down as he let the bench fully support his posture. Earlier, he had practically begged the director to let him venture outside today, to let him have some semblance of independence on the grounds of his need to keep himself sane. But now that the director had allowed him to risk leaving the "safety" of the facility, Danny didn't know what to do.

He didn't know how long he sat there, thoughts of lost opportunities and the feeling of pointlessness drifting through his brain.

"Can I sit here?"

The voice broke the monotony – which was probably getting too familiar to be healthy – in his head and Danny looked up sharply. A girl stood in front of him. Her hands clutched her purse like a lifeline.

Danny glanced at the empty bench across the garden, about to deny her. That felt impolite, however. There was clearly space on his bench. Anyways, he didn't really care.

"Go ahead," Danny muttered. He straightened up and shifted himself further away from the middle of the bench.

"Thanks." The girl sat herself down at the opposite end. Her purse went into her lap, her hands still clenching the handle tightly.

Danny glanced around, noticing that his "escort" had moved to a tree slightly closer to him. He rolled his eyes; he'd handled ghosts that could dish out harm a hundred times more effectively than some random girl.

Not that his skill would matter to them. He was simply "too valuable" of a specimen that any amount of danger was risky.

Silenced reigned, the beauty of the garden seemingly acting as a substitute for what seemed like hours. It was funny how time seemed to trickle when goals and a purpose seemed nonexistent. Not really.

Absentmindedly, he noticed a patch of lichen on a tree. Mutualism. He wished it was as simple with humans as it was with nature.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl was looking at him, but she shook her head and quickly gazed at her purse after disrupting the quiet. "I mean, people always say that talking about feelings helps you feel better. But I totally understand if you don't want to talk to a stranger. Or talk at all."

Danny raised his eyebrows as he glanced back at her. She seemed to be a college-aged girl, maybe the same age as him. Her entire form was tense, her face set in a grim expression.

Danny shrugged. "What if I said I wanted to hear yours instead?"

There was nothing else to do, anyways. And he felt like trying to do something for someone, with how un-heroic his recent thoughts had been.

The girl glanced up, looking surprised. "Really? You do?"

She then glanced away, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "Only if you want to. You probably don't want a girl dumping all of her problems onto your mind."

"I don't have much else to do," Danny replied.

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly, taking in his cap and sunglasses and seemingly reconsidering her decision to talk to a random stranger. But she glanced behind her, turning towards the direction of the hospital located right next to the research facility, and her expression collapsed. Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-," she sniffed, "to start crying like this. It's just your average sob story."

Danny tried to smile at her reassuringly. "I'd like to help be your soundboard."

She raised her hand apologetically. "Give me . . . a second. Sorry."

Although inwardly panicking, Danny tried to keep his expression friendly and nodded. He didn't know how to help someone crying – as awkward as he was, he never was good at social interaction, and he hadn't had much of a chance for it lately.

The girl closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. She opened her eyes. Her voice shook. "My little sister was diagnosed with brain cancer a few years ago but she got better and was doing well. And then I got in a fight with my parents and didn't really come visit in college. But then she relapsed and now she's . . . in a coma . . . dying . . . really already dead."

Danny felt his heart sink with guilt with his earlier thoughts of running away.

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes. "We've always been really close. But I just kept myself away. If only I hadn't held that stupid grudge. Maybe I could've helped her get better. At least I could have been with her more. And now I . . . don't have a chance . . .

"Sorry, I just . . . I had to get . . . away . . . from it all." The girl covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, sobbing quietly.

Danny opened his mouth, feeling the need to try to help but at a loss of what he could say. Did she need comforting optimism, a forgiveness of her mistake and a promise things would be alright? A sense of direction? He could never be sure when talking to someone, especially with girls.

And asking him for help when he _himself_ might need it felt wrong.

He closed his mouth. He slipped off his sunglasses and shifted towards the girl's end of the bench. Physical contact helped, right? He stared toward his "escort," daring him to stop his next movements, and then scooted so that he was almost right next to the girl.

Before he could decide whether or not he should initiate contact and how, the girl turned and grabbed one of his wrists with one of her hands.

"Thank you . . . for listening," she whispered. Her grip tightened.

Danny shook his head. "Sorry for, ah, not having anything to say to help. I'm sorry for your loss."

The girl responded with her own shake of her head. "I just needed to . . . say it."

She then released her hand and turned away as another sob shook her shoulders.

Before he could stop himself – before he lost any of his courage – Danny started to speak. "I-

"I don't think I can understand how you're feeling, so don't take what I say too seriously. I think that since you can't change what happened in the past but do control what you do in the future, maybe . . . maybe in honor of your sister's memory, try to reconcile yourself with your parents," Danny's voice was quiet. Inwardly, he berated himself for saying something. He wasn't the psychologist of his family; he didn't know if what he said could help her.

The girl took a halting breath but nodded. She closed her eyes.

Subdued sniffles were the only sounds that accompanied the faint rustle of leaves for some time.

Danny just waited, unsure.

"That's . . . something I can focus on. Thank you." The girl opened her eyes to look into Danny's.

Her breathing eventually calmed, but she started to seem flustered for a different reason.

"Thank you. My parents were in the room, and I've already bothered my friends too much about my parents. I just had to . . . let it go." The girl started to fidget with the handles of her purse. "I think it's your turn."

Danny looked at her confusedly.

"To share your feelings," she continued.

Danny gave her a concerned look and then stared at the ground. "You should go back and see your sister. What if these are her last moments?"

The girl's hands twisted faster. "She won't wake up . . . anyways. I think I should repay you first."

"You sure?" Danny asked. He looked into her gaze and tried to determine if she was just being polite or if she really wanted to stay. He couldn't tell.

She nodded and a stubborn tone slid into her voice. "Yes. I will stay until you finish. If you speak faster, then maybe I can get back faster."

She wouldn't budge. Danny knew from experience with that tone.

"Okay." Danny glanced back towards the facility. "This might not make sense, but five years ago I got caught in a position that really restricts my freedom."

_After the Disasteroid incident, the government was insistent that there had to be some scientific record and analysis of his unique, half-ghost body. Danny had complied, if only because he knew that he was an unknown, and people feared the unknown._

"It wasn't really my fault, and I hadn't wanted to be involved."

_They'd found out about his blood, and how his ectoplasm didn't have _any_ negative impact on his cells but caused the cells themselves to behave like ectoplasm, receiving power from and reacting to his ghostly aura. And since he could control his ghostly aura, he could theoretically control cells. It was why his body had been unconsciously healing himself faster – his cells were receiving power from his ghost side. Theoretically, it was possible for him to make his cells perform specific tasks in his body. _

"But it turned out to be a position where I could help a lot of people. Maybe change the world, or at least change medicine."

_The medical world was enraptured by that idea. If they could "program" cells to do specific tasks, curing so many diseases seemed possible. They could maybe cure cancer._

"So I stayed with the position. I'm in it now. But my supervisors feel that I am too valuable and are very restrictive in what I can and cannot do."

_It was a dicey agreement with the government. He'd let them take his blood and put restrictions on him to "improve" the quality of the blood, and he'd be able to reject some tests to some extent and have a "comfortable" living. But there wasn't much holding the agreement together:_

"I know they need me. And I can tolerate them somewhat."

_They needed the constant supply of his blood – the ectoplasm faded after a time away from his aura. They needed him to manipulate that aura – their research in how to create an artificial ghost aura to command the ectoplasm themselves was still in progress. They knew he was the only creature in existence with stable ectoplasm and cells like this, and the origin of his condition was unrepeatable. However, he knew that they could turn to much darker measures "for the sake of medicine and humanity" if he didn't comply, and they had the power to do so. There wasn't any way to stop them if they suddenly decided they needed more or disagreed with their currently humane policies; they only cared he was alive and his body was healthy._

"And I know I should help the world with my position. But, with the restrictions, my past dreams and goals for life are unreachable. I don't feel like I'm doing anything."

_Even if he disregarded the threat, he wasn't living a comfortable – _fulfilling _– life. Wanting to be an astronaut in the dangers of space wasn't something he could even consider. Or any other job. He couldn't have a lot of contact with people, since they were afraid he could receive some sort of illness. His own fear of blackmail had made him push his friends and family away. No contact, no family. No direction. _

_Why couldn't they just both work together smoothly? If they sacrificed some of their security by giving him more freedom, maybe being funded less because he was more of a liability, it would work out. He would still be sacrificing some of his independence. Equal sacrifice, equal gain. But, no, they had less sacrifice, more gain. Maybe it was because they had more power._

"So, I want to escape. At the same time, I hate myself for thinking this, since I know that escaping means that I can't help people in the way that my position allows me to. I don't know what to do."

Danny stopped his recollection and looked at the girl, taking in not only her red nose and eyes from her previous upset but also her focused eyes and crease in her brows. "Actually, some of that should have been in past tense. I _didn't_ know what to do. After hearing your story, you've given me motivation to stay in my position."

The girl looked surprised. "Oh, really? Even though I don't understand some of what you're telling me or how my story helped, I don't want to make you feel like you have to stick with something you can't stand."

Danny shook his head. "No, I think this is right anyways."

"Is there any way I can help?" The girl genuinely looked concerned.

It strengthened his resolve, and Danny smiled. "I'm fine."

The girl reached her hand over to his wrist again and gave a reassuring squeeze before quickly retracting it. A breeze carried a helicopter maple seed up into the air. In a few seconds, it had left his field of sight.

There were a few audible steps as someone approached them and cleared his throat. It was Danny's "escort."

"It's time to return. Your _appointment _is in a fifteen minutes." The "escort" was all business as he waited.

"Well, as much as I want to stay, the director's so needy that he can't go a day without sucking some of my blood," Danny quipped without thinking, used to attempting to liven up some the seriousness at the research facility. He then glanced at the girl and felt red go up into his face. "That sounded kind of wrong and isn't what I meant."

The girl raised her eyebrows but just held out her hand. "I'm not going to ask, but my name is Madison. Madison Wells."

Danny stood up and extended his own hand. "Danny Fenton."

As they shook hands, Madison's eyebrows shot up even higher. "Wait, Danny Fenton as in Danny Phantom, the hero of the world? I thought you looked a little familiar. Wow, I talked to someone famous."

Embarrassed, Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yes?"

Madison released his other hand and furrowed her brows. "So, what you were talking about, it's the research that I was hearing about when I was looking up cancer for my . . . my sister. The possible cure from ghosts."

Danny nodded, glancing nervously at his "escort," who was looking increasingly impatient.

A fuzzy bee buzzed by, landing in a pastel pink flower.

"So, oh, that-, wow, I never considered that you'd be so restricted for something like this. That's why you haven't been in the news since then. Hmm." Madison looked worried for him. Her hands twisted on the handles of her purse once more.

She continued, her gaze intent as if she wanted them to propel her gratitude towards him, "I'm glad I met you and talked. I think you gave good advice, and you really helped."

Her eyes then shifted and she seemed to notice Danny's "escort." She fiddled with her purse before hooking it on her arm and standing up. "And since I don't really know how to help you, I'll just say that I know you're strong and that you'll be alright. Maybe I'll try to raise an internet protest, or something."

She smiled at him.

Danny smiled back. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry about your sister, and it was nice talking to you, too."

"I'll . . . just be checking on my . . . family, then." Madison stepped back and gave a wave. "I really hope you'll work things out with the researchers."

Danny waved back.

The bee moved on to another flower. It might've been a peony.

There was a firmness in Danny's step as he headed back towards the research facility.

* * *

><p>AN: I've never known someone who has approached a stranger like this (and something like this probably wouldn't happen in real life) and wouldn't necessarily recommend it because of safety, but how small deeds such as reaching out and talking to someone or even just smiling and greeting someone you only kind-of know can really improve that person's day fascinates me. It's not an equivalent exchange – some little effort when you're in a good mood can make a big difference to someone who isn't in a good mood and help both of you, and so it makes the most sense to me that everyone should try to help others in this way for the benefit of everyone. I'm one of the quiet ones, so I know it's hard for some. And I know this is just a personal, maybe naively optimistic opinion. But, still, I like this concept. (This story kind of strays from this concept, however.)

Moral lecture over, I haven't had much experience with most of the concepts (social and scientific) in the story, so I apologize if I am incorrect, or have offended or hurt anyone.

I apologize if Danny seems OOC (I made him more logical – he seems shy, so I would think he would think through what he says unless he is used to someone, but it's been a while since I've seen the show) or if things don't really fit.

Also, since attending college, I've become even more of a loner, so I apologize for awkward/late replies or anything of that sort if anyone does review. But, I will respond.

It's also been such a long time since I've dropped in on this phandom. I was upset about the (poor) quality of my writing (and my lack of social skills), but I've come to the realization that fanfiction is for fun and may be posting more in the future (or trying to get more involved . . . possibly . . . I have a lot of catching up to do).


	6. Shot Number 6: Remember

Remember

A collection of one-shots based on arbitrary inspirations. #6 - Remember: A certain music-themed ghost confuses herself during her usual haunt.

Remember Piano Arrange Preview: http-s:-/-youtu.-be/PAe9WTdEA38 (Remove hyphens or use link on profile.)

* * *

><p><em>Control. Remember. My name.<em>

She kicked her feet rhythmically, her left boot moving outwards just as her right boot moved in, her right boot moving outwards just as her left moved in.

Out. In.

The fingers of her right hand idly tapped a pattern as she kept watch on the hill.

It was a favorite location for dates. What couple wouldn't like to relax in the spring breeze and gaze at the lovely night sky?

Out. In.

Sounds of a conversation and carefree approachers reached her niche in the crook of a tree branch. The edge of her lips quirked upwards.

She'd found a target.

She could see a girl moving excitably, hand entwined with that of a boy she was dragging up the hill.

Out. In.

Her fingers stilled as she reached for her guitar. Her hand hovered over the knob. Did she want this one to be a quick hypnosis, making the two doing something unforgettable and watching a small fire burn? Or did she want this to be one of the waiting ones, following one of the pair and making one fall in love with someone else for a large conflagration?

Out. In.

She'd get her goal either way. No one would have their love. She'd just have less fun and less wait, or more fun and more wait.

Her schemes weren't always that big – she didn't want the dipstick to notice her, but she made sure the victims would always remember her name.

Out. In.

Something didn't sound right. She shifted her attention back to the pair. Hadn't sounded right the entire time, she realized. She hadn't been paying attention, too used to the typical haunt.

The pair was yelling, the girl crying and the boy trying to look sorry. But not really.

Snippets of their argument drifted over. It was familiar. Too familiar.

She didn't care. Her hand turned the knob to the spiral on her guitar. She could make the situation even worse. Make the guy even more rude and uncaring. Make the girl never believe in love again, as she'd been denied herself.

But, for a reason she didn't understand, she'd set the guitar down, left it on the branch as she floated down to the girl.

She hovered in the starlight, eyes still observing the two.

The girl turned and ran. She followed.

She stood for another bout. Watching the girl as she sat on the hard ground and sobbed so hard it seemed like her soul was dimming. Questioning what she was even doing, standing there.

"You know, the pain will always be there, but it'll fade." The words came out of her mouth, and she didn't understand why. She was the sly trickster who controlled people. Made them suffer what she had. Rebelled against conformity.

All so they could remember her name. What she was doing? Nothing that would make her remember her name.

The girl yelped and looked up abruptly. "Who's there?"

She froze. Considered. "Ember."

And then she was back on her post, legs swinging as she waited for another target.

_Control. Remember. My name._

Out. In.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't even know what this is, but happy 11th Dannyversary!

Monday, on one hour of sleep, I realized that this Friday (today) was the 11th Dannyversary. In a frantic attempt to start to prepare something, I decided I could make another musical arrangement. One of the most popular pieces of _Danny Phantom_ is Ember's _Remember_. And thus I wrote half of a piano arrange on a song for which I didn't have much interest, except for nostalgia's sake. Throughout the week the song developed in my head, and, as a result, Ember as a character had a bit of development for me.

And then this happened. One of my most rushed pieces, but I did want to have something up for Dannyversary. Ember is definitely OOC here, as this is the result of my head-canon plus randomness that just happened when I was writing. The writing's a lot vaguer and not one of my best pieces.

I think I gave Ember some of the simple-mindedness of ayakashi (spirits) from _Natsume Yuujinchou_. She is definitely a lot more pattern-based, unlike the ghosts by Butch Hartman.


End file.
